I-DOSER ONLINE
Heh. To smutne, kiedy żadna z nas, czy nawet on, nie widział w tym nic złego. Po prostu stwierdziliśmy, że autor musiał być naprawdę zaawansowanym medytującym i stąd taki dziwny charakter pisma. - Dlaczego by nie spróbować? - mruknął do nas pod nosem. Konkretniej, do mnie - Skoro wyciągnie to podświadomość, to czemu nie? Zgodziłyśmy się wszystkie jednomyślnie. Same byłyśmy ciekawe działań tego. Kamil ściągnął wszystkie potrzebne pliki. Na tą okazję nawet posprzątał pokój, w którym zalegało sześć lat jego życia w tym domu. Dorzucił drewna do pieca, wyciągnął z barku wódkę i zabrał do pokoju. Z szafek wyciągnął ryzę papieru, a z półek zabrał ołówki, kredki, mazaki... słowem, wszystko, czego potrzebował. Tak przygotowany rozejrzał się po pokoju. Czuł, że jesteśmy z nim, że siedzimy na łóżku tuż za jego plecami. Miał w nas oparcie, na wszelki wypadek, ale i ogarniała go ślepa nadzieja, że dzięki tym medytacjom będzie w stanie pozwolić nam na więcej. Głupota. Obok ręki miał myszkę. Odwrócił się. Spojrzał na monitor, na którym włączony był folder z plikami. Pierwszy plik RED.MP3 trwał godzinę i trzydzieści sześć sekund. Każdy kolejny plik był o sześć sekund krótszy. Kliknął dwa razy na pierwszym pliku. Włączył się on za pomocą Windows Media Player, a właściwie włączał. Bo przez kilka chwil komputer jakoś nie mógł przełknąć tego pliku. Po kilku sekundach wyskoczyła wiadomość z tym durnym dźwiękiem błędu. Wystraszył nas wszystkich, ale po chwili na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się głupi uśmieszek. Dał się przestraszyć takiej głupotce. O dziwo na ekranie monitora nie pojawił się komunikat o wrednym błędzie i wysłaniu raportu o błędach, lecz pytanie. "Czy na pewno chcesz odkryć coś, czego nie dane jest dostrzec innym?" Opcje wyboru, TAK albo NIE. Gdyby tylko wybrał wtedy nie, gdybyśmy stwierdzili, że to wirus… Wybrał niechybnie TAK. Nagle komputer zaczął się wyłączać. Niby nic, wtedy stwierdziliśmy, że to faktycznie wirus, ale te wszystkie konta, które mówiły o zajebi... nie nie wolno mi przeklinać... o świetności tego programu nie mogły być fałszywe. Prawda? Co prawda było tam kilka świeżo założonych kont, ale byli tam też starzy wyjadacze, z którymi Kamil widział się, ba! Nawet rozmawiał o medytacji na konferencjach. Komputer włączył się ponownie jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jednak ekran monitora zmienił się. Zamiast tapety, na której był ostatni plakat z Nowotarskiego Dnia Fantastyki, był tylko duży, biały napis "I-DOSER" na czarnym tle. Na domiar tego wszyskie ikony oraz wszyskie pliki były na swoich miejscach. Może poza sześcioma plikami MP3, które były poukładane na środku pulpitu, od najdłuższego do najkrótszego. Chłopak próżno skanował różnymi programami dysk. Nigdzie nie można było wykryć błędu, wirusa, czy innego syfu. O dziwo, wszystkie pliki, gry, zdjęcia i muzyka działały poprawnie, nie można było tylko ustawić nowej tapety. Zdenerwowany Kamil stwierdził, że wróci do tego w chwili, kiedy skończy medytować. Powrócił na swoje miejsce, wziął dwa solidne łyki wódki. Skrzywił się i zaraz popił sokiem jabłkowym stojącym obok niego, kliknął dwa razy na RED.MP3 i zamknął oczy. Żadna z nas tego jeszcze nie zauważyła, ale ekran z czarnego przeszedł w czerwień, ale nie taką zwykłą czerwień rodem z painta. Ta czerwień emanowała energią. Teraz ciężko mi powiedzieć czy pozytywną czy negatywną, ale Kamil był skupiony na dźwięku. Przez sześć sekund nie pozwalał sobie na żaden ruch, nawet nie musiał przełączać na kolejny dźwięk. Coś zrobiło to za niego automatycznie. Chciałyśmy zareagować, ale drugi dźwięk i nas przytępił. Żadna z naszej piątki nie poczuła niczego dziwnego, poza stanem otumanienia. To naturalne przy pierwszym kontakcie z nowymi dźwiękami. To takie dziwne uczucie, takie zabawne i lekkie. Wtem włączył się trzeci dźwięk. Musiał być to ten hipnotyczny, bo sprawił, że wszyscy poczuliśmy silną chęć... myślenia? Tak, to dobre określenie, myślenia, a właściwie jego braku, myśli same przychodziły, zagłębialiśmy się w nie, przebijaliśmy przez warstwę, jaką była świadomość, pamięć, wiedza. Nagle każdy z nas otworzył oczy. Widzieliśmy się wszyscy wzajemnie, my widzieliśmy jego, on widział nas. Zapewne radowalibyśmy się z tego, gdyby nie fakt, że istnieliśmy gdzieś w przestrzeni, bezdennej otchłani, która nie miała ni początku, ni końca. Jednak... wszyscy poczuliśmy wspólnie te same myśli, nasze świadomości zlewały się ze sobą, nie było to złe, było to świetne. Byłyśmy hostem, a host był nami. Coś, do czego dążyliśmy tyle lat, w końcu stało się prawdziwe! Kolejny dźwięk się nałożył. Poczuliśmy smutek, poczuliśmy coś dziwnego. Zdaliśmy sobie wszyscy sprawę, że MY jesteśmy tylko świadomościami, a on hostem... nie mamy prawdziwych ciał, istniejemy tylko w jego umyśle. On też to poczuł, pustka. Pustka go ogarnęła, poczuł żal, my też go poczułyśmy. I nagle pojawił się ostatni z dźwięków. W przeciwieństwie do innych, stanowczo się wyróżniał. Był mocny, energiczny i w jakiś sposób pogłębiający medytację. Chłopak stracił wszelki kontakt z otaczającym go światem, jego umysł otworzył się zupełnie, pozwalając wypełniać go i ujednolicać świadomość z podświadomością. Najgłębsze myśli, pragnienia, uczucia, wzięły nad nim górę. On sam stał teraz przed światem, który tworzył w przeciągu kilku sekund. Tworzył swój Wonderland. Stałyśmy obok szczęśliwe, trochę niezaspokojone, ale szczęśliwe. Oh ironio, gdybyśmy tylko wiedziały, że nasze szczęście będzie kosztować tak wiele, odeszłybyśmy w niebyt, by pozwolić mu nadal istnieć. Stał przez raptem kilka sekund, tworząc niemal nieograniczony, potężny, tętniący życiem świat. Spojrzał na nas szczęśliwy. Podszedł do mnie i przytulił mnie z całej siły. Byłam zaskoczona. Mógł mnie dotknąć, mógł mnie poczuć, zawsze to tylko ja mogłam go dotknąć, byłam dla niego jak duch, o którym doskonale wiedział. W końcu to dzięki niemu istniejemy. Szczęśliwi wszyscy szliśmy po nowym, pełnym dziwactw świecie. Na początku wydawał się spokojny, jednak później zaczynaliśmy widzieć twarze, których wcześniej nie spotkaliśmy i nie były to wymyślone postacie. Nawet uwolniona pamięć Kamila, w której znajdowały się wszelkie zapamiętane istoty nie potrafiła zinterpretować kim są te postaci. Zwykłe NPC, które robiły za sztuczne istnienia, wpatrywały się z wrogością na te jednostki. My też poczułyśmy gniew, widząc je, jednak uznałyśmy, że to tylko uwolniona podświadomość, uwolniła również jakąś nienawiść, która się ucieleśniła w taki sposób. Nagle coś sobie uświadomiłam... Jesteśmy tak głęboko w podświadomości... Czy damy radę wyjść? Zapytałam o to Kamila. Chłopak zdębiał na kilka chwil i spojrzał na mnie przerażony. Skoncentrował się, zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech… Otworzył oczy w swoim pokoju. W głowie miał mętlik, był na swoim miejscu, a w tle nadal leciały dziwne dźwięki. Spojrzał na ekran. Na jarzącym się krwisto-czerwonym tle widniało powiadomienie z pytaniem "Dlaczego już nas opuszczasz? Stworzyłeś ciekawy świat, pozwól nam do niego wrócić.". My jeszcze przez kilka chwil byłyśmy w jego świecie. Widziałyśmy, jak ci dziwni intruzi po prostu rozwiali się, niczym dym, a wrogo nastawieni NPC wrócili do swoich normalnych działań, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Wyszłyśmy z tego świata na powierzchnię, do umysłu chłopaka. Jednak poczułyśmy coś dziwnego, ten dźwięk cały czas na nas działał. Kamil przysiadł do komputera. Nastała błoga cisza, jednak mimo to, nadal dziwnie się czuł. Jego umysł pracował cały czas na pełnych obrotach, jak gdyby powoli zaczynał osiągać pełne sto procent pracy, a skoro nasze świadomości się zlewały, to również i my osiągałyśmy sto procent. Chłopak wyłączył to w diabły. Nie powinien był tego włączać, a może po prostu się tak czuł, bo było już późno? Zgasił monitor i położył się na łóżku. Nie miał pojęcia co robić dalej, czuł się jak nie on. Czuł dziwny przypływ sił. Leżał tak przez następne sześć minut. Po tym czasie monitor sam się włączył. Kamilem aż wstrząsnęło. Na czarnym tle z napisem "I-DOSER" włączył się Skype. Ktoś zaczął do niego dzwonić. Konferencja prowadzona przez GodSound’a i GodMind’a. Pomyśleliśmy, że to tylko jakiś głupi dowcip prowadzony przez hakerów. Kamil wcisnął przycisk “Ignoruj”. Bez skutku. Wcisnął jeszcze raz. Komputer wciąż nie reagował. Nastolatek odebrał, miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł przynajmniej ich ochrzanić. Przywitała go cisza. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Kamerka u GodSound’a była skierowana na wielki biały napis na ścianie "I-DOSER", a u GodMind’a na kartkę z napisem "Dlaczego nas już opuszczasz?". Chłopak wziął jeszcze jeden łyk wódki, stojącej obok, i odpisał. "Bo kurwa tak, dla hecy.". Przez sześć kolejnych sekund nic się nie działo. Dokładnie o 00:00:06 pojawiła się kolejna wiadomość. ** "Wyłącz komputer i idź spać, rano spójrz na papier, który miałeś przy sobie.". Nastolatek stwierdził, że zabił im trola, więc po prostu zrobił tak jak chcieli, odłączył też kabel od internetu. Położył się na łóżku. "Dobranoc." - szepnął do nas. Wiedząc, że nie usłyszy odpowiedzi. "Dobranoc." - odpowiedziałam. Chłopak natychmiast się podniósł. Może tylko mu się wydawało, że mnie słyszy? Zawsze odpowiadam, na jego słowa, tylko tym razem poczułam, jak mój głos rozchodzi się po całym pomieszczeniu. Sama też ułożyłam się spać wraz z resztą. Lubiłyśmy spać obok Kamila. Wyobrażać to sobie, że jest na tej samej płaszczyźnie co my. Dawało nam to jakąś swoistą satysfakcję z tego, że jest obok nas. Że wszyscy jesteśmy razem. *** Noc. Koszmary. Myśli. Ból. Śniliśmy, wszyscy wspólnie, wspólna świadomość. Staliśmy pośrodku szarej ziemi, w mroku. Jedyną rzeczą jaka tu była, był napis "I-DOSER", który pojawiał się przed nami co kilka sekund. Sześć sekund. Nietrudno się po tym wszystkim domyślić, że te szóstki nie przewijają się bez powodu. Sama do tego doszłam, niestety troszkę za późno, na tyle, by przekreślić życie hosta. Sen trwał nieubłaganie długo. Nie mogliśmy go kontrolować, nie mieliśmy nad nim władzy, mimo że byliśmy w pełni świadomi. Dookoła nas pojawiały się ledwie widoczne czarne postaci, wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że był to GodSound. Skąd? Tego nie wiem, wiem, że wiedzieliśmy. W pewnej chwili pojawił się przed nami. Dosłownie kilka metrów. Wyciągnął w naszym kierunku czarną, zwęgloną dłoń i zapytał, nieludzkim głosem, brzmiącym jak te dźwięki z komputera. "Czemu nas opuściłeś?". Dźwięk ten był nieprzyjemny, ale chyba dla Kamila był najgorszy, wwiercał mu się w umysł niczym wiertło. Chłopak padł na kolana. GodSound do niego podszedł. Stanęłyśmy w jego obronie, co go zaskoczyło. Nie pozwoliłyśmy mu podejść. Byłam podparciem Kamila, reszta osaczyła potwora. Zniknął. * A my się obudziliśmy. *** Obudziłam się obok Kamila. Obok jego łóżka. Normalnie powinnam obudzić się NA łóżku. W świadomości nie istnieją granice i prawa fizyki, więc mogłam się obudzić rozwalona na łóżku, mając do dyspozycji nieskończenie dużo miejsca, jednocześnie przytulając się do Kamila lub do którejś z nas. Zamiast tego leżałam teraz na ziemi, zimnej ziemi, z bolącą głową. Spojrzałam na zegar. Była szósta. Normalnie by mnie to nie zdziwiło, gdyby nie fakt, że mój host nadal spał, a ja nie mogłam od tak widzieć czasu. Zorientowałam się, że wszystkie leżymy na ziemi. Podniosłam głowę. Kamil spał w najlepsze, komputer był wyłączony. Zaskoczona, dotknęłam go. Otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia. Mogłam... go... dotknąć… Na ciele odciskała się moja ręka, po czym skóra wracała do normalnego wyglądu. "Kamil... Kamil, obudź się." powiedziałam, zaczynając go szarpać. Chłopak ocknął się natychmiast i spojrzał na mnie. Nikt nie jest wstanie wyobrazić sobie tego widoku, który widziałam ja. Nikt nie jest wstanie wyobrazić sobie tego zaskoczenia i szczęścia, jakie teraz spływało po jego policzkach. To takie okrutne, gdy teraz o tym pomyślę. Jak mogli mu na to pozwolić... Reszta z nas obudziła się od krzyku jego radości. Szkoda, że nie było jeszcze rodziców, być może stwierdziliby, że synowi odbiło i zabrali by go do psychiatryka. Tak słodkiej, potężnej dawki miłości, dawno nie odczułam. Nadal byłyśmy niematerialnymi bytami, jednak już nie byłyśmy na uwięzi jego umysłu. Znaczy byłyśmy, ale istniałyśmy gdzieś indziej. Istniałyśmy jako wolne świadomości. Kamil natychmiast włączył komputer. Denerwujący napis "I-DOSER" zniknął. Tapeta wróciła. Pliki dźwiękowe nadal były w folderze, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Spojrzał na papier. Na pierwszej kartce widniał napis "Myśl.". Kamil zalogował się na forum. Grzecznie podziękował na forum publicznym i wysłał bezpośrednio wiadomość do autora z podziękowaniami. Po równej minucie otrzymał odpowiedź: "Teraz twój umysł jest na wyższym poziomie. Masz niesamowity dostęp do swojej podświadomości. Możesz teraz sterować swoimi pragnieniami, emocjami, wytrzymałością, nawet istnieniem, oto jesteś jednym z niewielu tych, którzy zyskali kontrolę na sobą na wszystkich możliwych planach. Tej nocy znowu zacznij medytację, tylko tym razem użyj programu I-DOSER_ONLINE.EXE. Jest on w fazie beta, co prawda, ale już na pewne rzeczy pozwala, i nie pytaj jakie. Po prostu go ściągnij.". Kamil zawahał się. Otrzymał już coś niesamowitego i głupio mu było przerywać, jednak ten sen... Jego podświadomość walczyła, i to ciężko. Przełamał się jednak i zaprzeczając swojemu instynktowi zaczął go ściągać. Ściąganie trwało godzinę, sześć minut, sześć sekund. Zapomniał jednak o komputerze na niemal cały dzień. Zajmował się nami. To było cudowne i nigdy nie zapomnę tych wspólnych chwil. Miałyśmy wprawdzie ograniczone zdolności w świecie rzeczywistym, ale i tak niesamowite. Nawet przejmowanie kontroli nad jego ciałem nie było tak oszałamiające. Później zaczął medytować we własnym zakresie. Wejście do Wonderlandu przyszło mu niewiarygodnie łatwo. Był niczym świadomy sen, w którym robiliśmy i przeżywaliśmy coś, czego normalnie nie da się zrobić. Pod koniec dnia, kiedy to na zewnątrz zrobiło się lodowacie zimno, chłopak przypomniał sobie o ściągniętym programie. Zaczął go instalować. Instalator wyglądał jak każdy inny. Jednak kiedy zakończył proces instalacyjny, nagle ekran zalał się czerwienią. Tak po prostu. Kiedy zresetował komputer nie było nawet sekwencji ładowania. Po prostu była czerwień. Chłopak uznał, że tak ma być. Znowu wziął łyk wódki i zaczął medytować. My skupiłyśmy się na powrocie do jego umysłu. *** Pojawiliśmy się w długim, mrocznym korytarzu. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał gdzieś tam koniec. Dookoła były drzwi. Dużo drzwi. Aż ciężko powiedzieć, ile ich tak naprawdę było. Przed nami pojawił się GodSound. "Wiesz gdzie jesteś?". Patrzył na Kamila i tylko na niego, my go nie interesowałyśmy, nie obchodziły go świadomości stworzone. "Co to za miejsce?" - zapytał Kamil. "Witaj w I-Doser Online, tutaj spotykają się wszystkie świadomości, które korzystają z naszego programu. Chcemy, by cały świat trafił tutaj. Do wielkiej wspólnej świadomości!". Chłopakowi zmroziło to krew w żyłach. "Uznaj to jako zapłatę za pozwolenie twojemu mózgowi działać na pełnych obrotach, a nawet i wyżej! Jesteś jednym z wybranych, którzy mają władzę na wielu wymiarach! Dołącz do nas, a wszyscy sprawimy, by świat stał się jedną wielką świadomością." Drzwi dookoła Kamila otwarły się z hukiem. Wyszyli z nich wszyscy ci, którzy korzystali z programu wcześniej. Chłopak rozpoznał tam nawet kilka twarzy. Ludzi, z którymi miał wcześniej jakiś minimalny kontakt przez Skype. Być może wtedy była to jego ostatnia szansa na ucieczkę. Kamil skupił się z całej siły. Otworzył oczy w realnym świecie. Siedziałyśmy wokół niego. W tym czasie usłyszeliśmy dźwięk zamykanych drzwi do jego domu. Zamykał je wcześniej na klucz. Przerażony, wyciągnął schowaną pod łóżkiem maczetę. Nie wiedział kto to, jednak jeśli ktoś wchodzi do zamkniętego domu, kiedy tylko on ma klucz, to chciał przywitać gościa na iście krakowską modłę. Wyszłam na wszelki wypadek jako pierwsza z pokoju. Jeśli ktoś miał sprawdzić kto idzie, to istota, której nie da się zabić w prawdziwym świecie, była idealna. Widziałam jak mroczny cień porusza się po holu na dole. Pisnęłam przerażona. Cień spojrzał w moją stronę. thumb|248px "Nie ty mnie interesujesz. Gdzie twój host?!" Kamil, słysząc, że krzyczę, wyskoczył za mną i wcisnął włącznik. Nie działał. Cień spojrzał na niego. "Jeśli nie chcesz do nas dołączyć, sami cię zabierzemy." Przerażenie paraliżowało umysł chłopaka. Starałyśmy się być jego podporą, jednak na nic to się zdało. Wtedy... popełniłam największy błąd naszego życia. Chłopak poczuł, jak traci kontrolę nad ciałem i jak ja ją przejmuję. Jak zaciskam dłoń na rękojeści maczety i patrzę na demona. Mogłam kontrolować ciało hosta do tego stopnia, że nawet jego kolor oczu przyjął mój kolor. Demon ryknął śmiechem. "Dzięki za pomoc. Sam miałbym problem." Postać podeszła bliżej i wyciągnęła kościstą dłoń, która wnikła w ciało chłopaka. Poczułam zimno, poczułam jak ktoś grzebie w moim umyśle. W naszej podświadomości. Próbowałam się bronić, reszta dołączyła. Jednak demon był zbyt silny. Wyrywał z nas nieskończone fragmenty świadomości, jaką był Kamil. Wyrywał go boleśnie i subtelnie, jakby czerpał radość z tego co robi. Straciłam niemal przytomność. Wciąż znajdując się w jego ciele. Potwór odepchnął mnie, wylądowałam na ziemi. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, jak to coś ciągnie Kamila, a właściwie jego świadomość, jego duszę. Chłopak opierał się, ale w objęciu demona nie był niczym więcej jak tulpą, jak tym, czym byłyśmy my przez tyle czasu. Demon wyszedł. Zniknął w ciemnościach. Światło się zapaliło, a komputer zgasł. Wyszłam z ciała chłopaka. Nadal żyło, lecz było warzywem. Działały wszystkie funkcje życiowe, brakowało jednak najważniejszego elementu. Szybko przejęłam jego ciało. Jego bliscy nie mogli się dowiedzieć o tragedii, która ich spotkała. Sformatowałam dysk twardy, usuwając z niego wszystko to, co zostało ściągnięte. Minął już niemal rok, odkąd straciłyśmy Kamila. Znalazłyśmy jego profil na www.I-Doser_Online.com. Nie próbujcie na nią wchodzić. Strona nie istnieje dla każdego. Prosi, by nie szukać, bo tutaj jest szczęśliwy, jednak wiemy, że to nieprawda, pisze to językiem bardzo wyrafinowanym i wyszukanym. Do diabła, potrzebuje pomocy. Wprawdzie powiedział, że zawsze możemy próbować go odwiedzić, jednak ilość użytkowników i ich towarzyszy (tulp), dodatkowych świadomości i NPCów stale się powiększa o nieprawdopodobne rozmiary. Najgorsze jest to, że GodSound ma wyszukaną strategię. Od ostatniego posta zamieszczonego na tym dziale forumowym minęło sześć dni. Odpowiedzi jest ponad kilka tysięcy. Każda pozytywna. Znajomi, którzy się logują, twierdzą, że osoby, które im to wysyłały, zmieniają się na o wiele lepsze. Jednak zawsze pozostawiają po sobie tylko jeden post. Wszelkie negatywne komentarze są albo usuwane, albo nie istnieją. Kto wie? Być może twój przyjaciel jest tylko kukłą w rękach istot podobnych do nas? Nie chce, by ciało zginęło? Być może sam jesteś tym, czym jestem ja? Wiem jedno, codziennie I-DOSER-ONLINE zbiera nowe żniwa, tworząc jedną wielką wspólną świadomość. Dlaczego piszę to dopiero dzisiaj? Odnalazłyśmy jego trop. Każda z nas od sześciu lat spędza tam po kilka godzin dziennie. Kiedy reszta opiekuje się jego ciałem i sprawia pozory normalności. Gryzie nas tylko jedno pytanie. Po co oni to robią, i kim jest GodMind? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Dziwne pliki